D3ATHCRITIC
D3ATHCRITIC is a commentator (mostly semi-commentator) who started in mid 2011, then returned in April 2015. __TOC__ History Before he joined in the commentary community, he was a Wresting announcer for his own wrestling show called Ultimate CAW Championship Wresting or UCCW for short in his other channel, DeathDaem0n3000. However, in May 2011, after seeing RickyRay102 and RoshutsuRises doing commentaries (before Roshutsu quitted them), he decided to make another channel called D3ATHCRITIC to join in the commentary community with his first commentary on CNN News about the End of the World happening in there, which somehow got a good reception. He then continues to make commentaries on some old topics that were used to be relevant in 2011 such as Joshua8428, FoxtrotDeltaLima497, etc. until his reception went downhill when he commentated on SassPD22, which was deleted and got commentated on by ZMAnonymous and KorinTheBear, and ParadoxComms in 2012, which got commentated on by Grontage/DarkAgumon, soccerboy1567, and Nightmare Kagamine, resulting him getting commentated on a lot in terms of his grammar and stuff like that, mostly by Smugs/SmugleafCarriesOn, and being described as mediocre/okay by some commentators. He then retired from the commentary community in late 2012 after his commentary on Nekotaku the Neko/djsj103, which got commentated on by TOGProfessor, to move on with his other stuff, such as his Commentary Community Talks Too Much series, UCCW on his other channel, etc. Since then in 2014, he is really inactive on his D3ATHCRITIC channel until he participated in Nightmare Kagamine's let's watch/riff on Date A Live Encore OVA with Nekotaku the Neko. He now returned to it on April 2015 to return back to the commentary community after 3 years of absence with his commentary on Sean Sampson, which received a mixed reception and got commentated on by Rion "Rhino" Mills. After that, he was not really sure if he is going to make any more commentaries and therefore wanted to improve on them from his old days, resulting in Nightmare Kagamine trying to help him just like when she improved on her commentaries from her old days. Avatars * Black Lady (Chibiusa's brainwashed form) (Sailor Moon) Main * Chibiusa (Sailor Moon) * Chibi Chibi (Sailor Moon) * Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) * Sailor Lead Crow (Sailor Moon) * Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenou (Sailor Moon) (Currently not in use) * Sailor Iron Mouse (Sailor Moon) * Mimete (Sailor Moon) (Currently not in use) * Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari) (Currently not in use) * Chuchu (Show by Rock!!) People he commentated on * CNN News (twice) * Joshua8428 (2 full commentaries and 3 OSCs) * Herman Cain * SAILORMOONRED1 (now known as SAILORMOONTUBE11 as of May 18, 2013) * Meta527II (4 full commentaries, 1 giant Co-Op with Nekotaku the Neko/djsj103, Cster91, Smugs/SmugleafCarriesOn, Chenana4Ever, Dragoncore7, and ZMAnonymous, and 1 OSC) * RiseofTaitoShirei/Fitness-Dammy * FoxtrotDeltaLima497 * Game Dude (Co-Op with SP4Mew) * lucariotrainer16 * M.D. Chaos/SeriousHedgehogCo * FlippyInvader782 * TheUltraChicken * SassPD22 * Fox 5 News * MorganHedgelionessxX * DerpyGamingTV * Davidthedemonhog * ParadoxComms * THE4WHEELER1992 * Nekotaku the Neko/djsj103 * Sean Sampson * EarthlingSaiyan * Alexmiller555 People who commentated on him * Rion "Rhino" Mills * TOGProfessor * MasterTP10 * MorganHedgelionessxX (OSC and full commentary) * MSkull01 * cksmith08 * SassPD22 * Grontage/DarkAgumon * Angryjon * danmad297 (twice) * HydreigonW * TDWTB * Youngbloodfantasy91 * H1GHLANDER360 * supercharmander1 * RealmwarssII * Sean Sampson * TheHonestReviews * ZMAnonymous * Smugs/SmugleafCarriesOn (a couple or several times) * Chenana4ever * soccerboy1567 * TheDreadDormammu1/MTMTE Whirl * KorinTheBear * HonestlyIronic56 * KiriyaWave People he co-op'd with * SP4Mew * Nekotaku the Neko/djsj103 (twice) * Cster91 * ZMAnonymous * Smugs/SmugleafCarriesOn * Dragoncore7 * Chenana4Ever Category:Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults